Snowy Beauty
Return to ➽ ➽ Timed Event Quests ''' ---- '''Our Newest Mushroom - Snowy Beauty braves the cold to join us in the Magic Forest! Info= All information on this page is current and accurate as of September 18, 2018 ''' ---- '''Animals: *Snowy Beauty 6/11 = Sell 12 Pigflies *First Frost 2/11 = Sell 12 Bullies *In a Wintry Mood = Sell (36) Pigflies Info: *Pigflies will ONLY drop Frosty Mushrooms if you feed them yourself. Accepting Neighbors = no chance Frosty Mushrooms will drop. Quests: *Main Quest Line: Snowy Beauty *Side Quest 1: First Frost *Side Quest 2: In a Wintry Mood *First Frost 1/3 • 2 day timer **Trigger = Snowy Beauty 6/11 *First Frost 2/3 • 2 day timer **Trigger = Snowy Beauty 9/11 *First Frost 3/3 • 3 day timer **Trigger = Snowy Beauty 11/11 *In a Wintry Mood • 14 day timer **Trigger = Snowy Beauty 11/11 Items • WW = Wonder Workshop *'Crop: Lotus' • Store purchase for 50m • 15 min timer **Harvest = Lotus Flower *'Crop: Frosty Mushroom' • Crafted in the Wonder Workshop or random drop from feeding your own Pigflies • 8 min timer **Recipe: 3 Lotus flowers, 2 Nails and 2 Seeds **Harvest Lotus crops to get Frosty Grapes *'Ice Cubes' • Drops random from any ground spawn on your own land • Starting with Quest: Snowy Beauty 4/11 *'Mushroom Ice Cream' • Crafted in the WW **Recipe: 6 Ice Cubes, 14 Frosty Grapes and 4 Grapevines *'Frozen Crystals' • Crafted in the WW **Recipe: 12 Frosty Whirlwinds, 2 Ink and 3 Strange Compounds *'Frosty Whirlwinds' • Starting with Quest: Snowy Beauty 9/11 • Drop from Snowy Beauty L3+ and Random drop from Shops • Also as Quest Rewards from "First Frost" |-|Snowy Beauty = Snowy 1 of 11.PNG Snowy Beauty2.JPG Snowy Beauty3.JPG Snowy Beauty4.JPG Snowy Beauty5.JPG Snowy Beauty6.JPG Snowy Beauty7.JPG Snowy Beauty8.JPG Snowy Beauty9.JPG Snowy Beauty10.JPG Snowy Beauty11.JPG Snowy Beauty12.JPG Snowy Beauty 1/11 *Harvest (12) Magic Beans *Chop down (8) of your trees *Collect from your Shacks (12) times Snowy Beauty 2/11 *Place Snowy Beauty on your land • No build materials needed *Buy and grow (6) Lotuses • Note: Lotus cost is 50 mana with a return of only 10 *Feed your Pigflies (16) times Snowy Beauty 3/11 *Have a Wonder Workshop *Craft (16) Frosty Mushrooms in the WW • Pigfly drops count also *Harvest (28) Frosty Mushrooms • Drops Frosty Grapes Snowy Beauty 4/11 *Find (12) Ice Cubes by clearing any Ground Spawn on your farm *Collect from Mana Sources (24) times *Craft (4) Mushroom Ice cream Snowy Beauty 5/11 *Gather (56) Frosty Mushrooms • Craft or Feed your Pigflies *Harvest (15) Lotus *Craft (6) Carpenter Kits in the Laboratory ---- Snowy Beauty 6/11 *Upgrade Snowy Beauty to Level 2 *Sell (12) Adult Pigflies *Send (10) Gifts to your friends NOTE: Completing 6/11 will Trigger Quest: First Frost 1/3 • 2 Day Timer so plan ahead • See Tab "First Frost" above ---- Snowy Beauty 7/11 *Find (40) Ice Cubes while clearing ground spawn on your land *Craft (8) Strange Compounds in the Laboratory *Harvest (40) Frosty Mushrooms Snowy Beauty 8/11 *Harvest (60) Lotus *Feed your Pigflies (60) times *Craft (8) Mushroom Ice Cream in the Wonder Workshop ---- Snowy Beauty 9/11 *Upgrade Snowy Beauty to Level 3 • See: "Build Info" Tab above *Collect (88) Frosty Mushrooms • Craft in WW or Drop from Pigflies - either one *Collect (12) Frosty Whirlwinds from Snowy Beauty or your Shops NOTE 1: Complete Quest: First Frost 1/3 now to use that Reward to complete the Whirlwind objective on this quest NOTE 2: Completing 9/11 will Trigger Quest: First Frost 2/3 • 2 Day Timer so plan ahead • See Tab "First Frost" above ---- Snowy Beauty 10/11 *Find (55) Ice Cubes while clearing your land • Any ground spawn can drop it and the rate seems pretty good *Harvest (60) Lotus *Craft (12) Mushroom Ice Creams in the WW Snowy Beauty 11/11 *Upgrade Snowy Beauty to Level 4 *Harvest (120) Frosty Mushrooms *Craft (6) Frozen Crystals in the WW NOTE 2: Completing 11/11 will Trigger Quest: First Frost 3/3 & Quest: In a Wintry Mood ''' '''In a Wintry Mood • Complete Quest: Snowy Beauty 11/11 *Upgrade Snow Beauty to Level 5 *Craft (12) Frozen Crystals *Sell (36) Adult Pigflies **Reward = Cozy Pillow! |-|Recipes= Frosty_mushroom_recipe.png Mushroom_ice_cream_recipe.png FCrystalR1.JPG |-|Build Info= Please note the updated graphic image for the level 5 purchase requirement. SBeauty1.JPG|Place & Build Snowy Beauty Production L1.JPG Snowy Beauty Build L2.JPG|Level 2 Build Info Snowy Beauty Production L2.JPG Snowy Beauty Build L3.JPG|Level 3 Build Info Snowy Beauty Production L3.JPG Snowy Beauty Build L4.JPG|Level 4 Build Info Snowy Beauty Production L4.JPG Snowy Beauty Build L5.JPG|L5 Build Info Snowy Beauty Production L5.JPG |-|First Frost= First Frost1.JPG First Frost2.JPG First Frost3.JPG First Frost 1/3 • Complete Quest: Snowy Beauty 6/11 *Collect (12) Paper from your Paper Workshop • Enchanted counts *Craft (6) Empty Toolboxes in your Laboratory *Craft (6) Scrolls in your Laboratory **Reward = (54) Frosty Whirlwind NOTE: Do not complete 1/3 until you reach Snowy Beauty 9/11 so this reward will complete the Whirlwind objective on that quest. ''' '''First Frost 2/3 • Complete Quest: Snowy Beauty 9/11 *Sell (12) Bullies *Craft (9) Toolboxes in the Laboratory *Craft (9) Books in the Laboratory **Reward = (74) Frosty Whirlwind First Frost 3/3 • Complete Quest: Snowy Beauty 11/11 *Harvest (32) Thoughtful Aconite *Collect (6) Firewater from your Brewery *Craft (8) Living Water in the Laboratory then click 'Give to Kaya" button on the quest window **Reward = 94 Frosty Whirlwind Category:Mushroom Quest Category:Timed Event Quests